Cystic fibrosis (CF) is a genetic disorder affecting approximately 70,000 people worldwide. It is characterized by a defective cystic fibrosis transmembrane conductance regulator (CFTR) that causes the build-up of mucus in the lungs. CFTR and the epithelial sodium channel (ENaC) are responsible for maintaining appropriate hydration of the airway surface liquid (ASL) lining the lungs' epithelia. When CFTR function is impaired, the net action of ENaC may dehydrate the ASL resulting in thick, sticky mucus that is difficult to remove and leads to chronic infection and inflammation.